


desire

by fotias



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Overhearing Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, oh yeah, omg thats a tag, raiden gets cucked by snake essentially. like thats a joke but like is it, raiden trans, uhhhhh, unnecessarily sappy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotias/pseuds/fotias
Summary: raiden wants, wants,wants.
Relationships: Otacon/Raiden (Metal Gear), Otacon/Solid Snake, in raiden's case lol, unrequited/one sided
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	desire

“Ah… _ah…_ ”

It’s quiet, otherwise. Raiden’s been languishing in that unpleasant, blurry space between wake and sleep for a while now, and whatever that sound is keeps jolting him out of it. It’s too clear and articulated to be wind, but he isn't awake enough to parse it further. He rolls over, pressing his pillow over his ears.

“Dave… Da _ve, god—!_ ”

Oh. _Oh._

Well, he’s awake now.

He rolls over again, on his back. Something’s different. This isn't new—the walls have always been thin—but for some reason he’s uncomfortable this time, heat stirring up in his stomach, his head buzzing. He can't think straight.

“...harder… _harder…_ ngh—!”

...his hands are wandering. One’s dragging up the hem of his oversized t-shirt— _it’s Hal’s,_ he realizes, _it smells like Hal_ —tracing lines across his chest. His other hand slips under his waistband, instinctively ginger around his phalloplasty scar. His face is _burning_ , downright feverish.

“Hal,” he breathes, stroking himself tentatively. “H-Hal…” _...could I make you sound like that?_

“—fuck me, _fuck me,_ ahhn—”

Raiden’s heart beats out of rhythm. His hand moves faster without the input of his brain, which is suddenly overwhelmed, exploding with emotion; he wants, wants, _wants_. The hand that had been pressing Hal’s shirt to his face, every inhale making him feel closer to him— _embarrassing_ —grabs a fistful of his sheets and pulls them to cover his face. He balls up the fabric in his hand, his breath coming in soft pants, wanting to touch, to _hold_ , wanting more contact, more closeness, more and more and _more_ —

“...so good… _ah!_ So fucking _good_ —”

His back arches, blush reaching his ears. He’s close, and he’s never been good with subtlety, and he can't swallow down his moans anymore; he manages to choke out “Hal, _fuck_ —” before whatever part of his brain that’s still functioning covers his mouth with his free hand.

“...love you, I love you, I— _hnnn_ —!”

—and his breath catches and he’s coming, fast and hot and messy, biting down on his knuckle hard enough to leave a bruise.

“Hal,” he breathes, shaky and raw. “I love you too.”

Tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He’s exhausted, suddenly. He’s going to have to clean himself up at some point, but right now he’s lost in the fading bliss of orgasm, still thinking, still hoping. Part of him feels wrong, dirty, like he’s intruding into something private, but his sentimentality seems to be in control right now, feeding him questions like _what are they doing right now?_ and _would he want to cuddle afterwards?_ and _wouldn't it feel so nice, just being held?_

He can't take it. The sounds from the other room have stopped, and Raiden’s alone again, too still and quiet to bear. One arm wraps around his torso, then his other, cradling himself in an unsatisfying facsimile of a hug. He’s completely spent, and shaking too much to stand, and swimming in a _want_ deeper than lust, deeper than loneliness, deeper than touch starvation, even.

He falls asleep with his arms wrapped around himself, and dreams of drowning of that feeling, of being held close enough for that deep, consuming need to finally be satiated and melt away from his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this mostly on the request of a friend... sowwy raiden you know i love you


End file.
